Harry Potter and the Prank War
by Eleanor2
Summary: In his 5th year at Hogwats, Harry is caught between a rock and a hard place. Will he suvive? Will he go to the right side? Will he still have friends? What will Dudley and Draco be like together?
1. Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only owned the names and creatures names that aren't in Harry Potter

Harry Potter and the Prank War

Letters

Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. For starters he hated the summer holidays more that anything. Second, if he wanted to go somewhere some where he had to threaten his Uncle and Aunt with murder because he will write to his godfather who is an innocent escape convict.

The reason is: Harry Potter is a wizard! The famous Dark Lord Voldemort who is the strongest dark wizard for 25 years killed his parents when he was just a year old. His aunt and uncle told him that they had died in a car crash! Of all the nerve! Harry found out when he was in Year 9 that he had a godfather that had escaped from prison, neverminding the fact that he was an innocent man, not guilty of the alleged murder of Peter Pettigrew (I would like to murder him myself!) who had killed James and Lily Potter by ratting them out to Voldemort.

Harry woke up in his bedroom quiet suddenly. He wasn't sure what and why he had woken up. He sat up and looked at his alarm, which said 4:oo and tried to get back to sleep. Then, he heard a tap at the window and he got out of bead to open it and let Hedwig in. with Hedwig, in few a small owls, which he recognised as Pig, and 3 owls he had never seen before. Harry thought that one was a school owl because it had a few letters tied to its leg and it looked important. Harry quickly got his letter and the owl flew away. The other 2 were a Tawny, and a Long Eared owl. The first that Harry tied was Pig because as usual, Pig was squeaking and screeching like mad. Harry was luck that he slept with the door shut because Uncle Vernon (who is a light sleeper) would have come into the room and beat him for waking him up. Harry put Pig in the cage with Hedwig after warning her not to even think about fighting with Pig because there will be Hell to pay.

Harry opened the letter that Pig had and it said:

Harry, 

Mum has asked if you want to come over and spend the rest of the summer with us. She spoke to Dumbledore and he agreed. So do you want to come?

I got some new dress robes yesterday from Fred and George! I couldn't believe it! No more silly frills! I asked them where they got the money but they wouldn't say. I'm a bit worried in case they have done something to get the money. I hope they haven't but you never know with those two!

From Ron

P.S. Fred and George wanted to know if you would help them with something. No idea what it is, but they wanted me to ask.

Harry quickly scribbled yes back and asked how he was going to get back to The Barrow. He also wrote back that he had no idea what Fred and George wanted, and he didn't mind helping them. Harry tied the letter onto Pig and sent him back to Ron.

Harry then turned attention to the other two owls. He took off the letter from the Tawny, which then flew back to its master. Harry opened the letter, which read:

Dear Harry,

I have finally been cleared of murder! I'm so happy. I've bought a house but I don't want you to live with me until the end of this year. I know that you really wanted to leave the Dursley's but it can't happen until Dumbledore says it's safe. I won't tell you where my house is, but it's very close to where you live.

**However**, I don't want you to look for it! It isn't safe yet!

From Sirius

Harry's heart sank. He was glad that his godfather had been cleared, but he thought and imagined that when he had done so, he would be able to live with him. Instead he would have to think where is godfather would be living.

Harry suddenly remembered the Long Eared owl which was squawking about ready to be seen to and he untied the letter very quickly, ready to shut the owl up. He guessed that the letter belonged to Hermione and he opened it, which read:

Dear Harry,

I've just found out that I'm a prefect! I really wanted to tell you. Also my parents were so happy with me, that they bought me an owl. I've named him Smithy. My parents bought him in a Muggle pet shop so we're training him.

From Hermione

Harry got a new piece of parchment, which he wrote back:

To Hermione,

Your owl is really nice. Hedwig likes him and I've never seen an owl so well behaved! He can teach Pig a thing or two!

Smithy is an interesting name, where did you get it?

Congrats or being Prefect, and will I see you at "The "Barrow" soon?

From Harry

Harry took Smithy to the window and let him out. He opened the owl would find his way back and he felt tired so he decided to try and get some sleep.

So this is the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I know that there isn't much interesting going on, but there will be in the second chapter.


	2. The Call

The Call

Disclaimer: Harry Potter still doesn't belong to me! I wish it does, but all the new characters do!

Harry woke up again at 10:30 to the telephone ringing. He heard Uncle Vernon shouting at someone and he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Uh oh, I'm in for it now." Harry thought miserably. He remembered the time when Ron phoned, and he thought he'd rung again.

Meanwhile Uncle Vernon was coming up the stairs. He rushed straight past Harry's bedroom (which Harry gave a silent sigh of relief) and into his own. As the walls were very thin, Harry could hear every word that Uncle Vernon was saying.

"That crack pot of a fool from Harry's school has just rang up! How in Heaven's name did they get this number?!" He shouted.

"I haven't a clue. What did he want?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"He said something about the death of you parent's killer is on the loose in this area. "Uncle Vernon began. He shook is head in disbelief and carried on. "He wanted to know if he could come over to talk about it!" he stopped again and then after a minuet started again, his voice shaking with anger "Of all the nerve! How the Hell did he find out?!?!"

"I have no idea. I bet he's lying. Somehow we better make sure. What will the neighbours think? I've seen him once when we were at Mother's house. You were somewhere else. he was talking to Lily for some reason or another." She shuddered.

"You know I will not have one in the house!" Uncle Vernon crashed his hand on to of the table to make his point clear.

Harry gasped quietly. "Dumbledore coming here? Why? Maybe he'd let me move in with Sirius." Harry thought.

"I know neither will I! Look lets forget about it and I'm sure he'll go away." Aunt Petunia replied. There was something else said and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia excited the room, and Harry quickly got back into bed.

Not a moment too soon, as Aunt Petunia barged into his room. Harry closed his eyes and quickly pretended to be asleep. Aunt Petunia went over to the bed and shook him until Harry opened his eyes. He quickly made a surprised face and asked in a tired voice as if Aunt Petunia had really woken him up. "What do you want?"

"Get up!" Aunt Petunia shouted, "Now! We have had someone on the phone who will interest you. Now get out of bed and into the Living Room now! Chop chop!"

Harry quickly did as he was told. He was wondering what was going on. He knew about the conversation, but he didn't understand why he was in trouble.

When Harry got to the Living Room, he found Uncle Vernon and Dudley already there. Harry sighed. He didn't like it when Uncle Vernon bullied him, but he liked it even less when he brought the whole family together for it. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon wearily and saw that he was so angry that he was red in the face and breathing like a bull ready to charge.

"How DARE you!" Shouted Uncle Vernon.

Well I've decided to leave a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me, but I thought that it was good. I'm also sorry about the short chapter. The next will be longer, I promise.


	3. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but all new characters and new spells and enchantments all belong to me. The plot is also mine too.

The Proposition

What have I supposed to have done this time?" Harry asked.

"Where do you get off giving people like you our phone number?! So far you've given it to a Ron Weasley, and now to a man who says he's the headmaster of your school!! How dare you! We took you in out of the goodness of our hearts,"

"Bull," Harry thought, grimly.

"Feed you, clothe you and now, you are giving out our phone number! **WHERE DO YOU GET OFF?!?!?!?!**"

"I didn't! I only gave the number to Ron, and I'm sure he's forgotten all about it, and how to use a phone as well."

Just then the front door flew open and in walked one of the worst things that could ever happen to Harry.

Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius came into the Living Room, wands pointing at Harry.

"Well, well. The Master will be pleased." Said Lucius in a hard cruel voice.

Harry gasped, the Dursley's whiled round. "How you know where I live? No one knows! Not even my friends! How the hell did **you** find out?!?!"

Draco laughed. "It was very easy, wasn't it, Father? If you know where to look." Draco and Lucius laughed a very cruel laugh.

Harry glared at Draco. "Well? Where did you look then?"

"In a Muggle Phone book of course! Where else?" Draco mocked.

"How do you know what a Phone Book is?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"What? Just because we are pure wizards that goes back to the times of Merlin, doesn't mean we shut ourselves out of the Muggle world." Lucius explained.

Harry snorted. "Bull," he said.

"Why, we need to learn about Muggle communication so we can choose either which Mudblood or Muggle will die."

Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't call them that!" How dare you! If you must know if wizards didn't marry Muggles then we would have become extinct. Surely you must realise that!"

Draco snorted. "Yeah right!"

Meanwhile the Dursleys were looking at the Malfoys with fear. Finally Uncle Vernon spoke up. "What are you going to do with us?"

The Malfoys looked at Uncle Vernon with contempt as if they couldn't believe a Muggle would be addressing them. Finally Lucius spoke in a voice of mock sympathy and very patronising as if he was talking to a person who doesn't know how to add 2+2, "Nothing at this very minute. We weren't looking for you Muggle. We were looking for Harry. We have a proposition for Harry. If Harry doesn't do what we ask then we would be forced to kill you." 

Draco smiled evilly at Harry who sighed. He hated his Uncle and Aunt and especially Dudley, but he didn't want them dead. "What do you want me to do?" he asked wearily.

"We want you to join us in trying to get Dumbledore." Draco explained.

"What?! I would rather die first than let Voldemort take over Hogwarts!!!" Harry replied furiously.

"Voldemort?" Lucius replied puzzled. "Who said anything about him?" Lucius began to laugh a horrible, cruel, laugh. Draco joined in too. Harry jumped in surprise. The Dursleys looked happy at the thought of escaping Death.

"If you're not working for Voldemort, then who are you working for?" Harry asked, Puzzled.

"Grindelweld." Draco answered.


	4. Praise of Grindleweld Part one

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I won't have to make up fan fics!

Praise of Grindelweld

Part 1

"Excuse me, but what the Hell is going on here?! I demand an explanation!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Draco's eyes flashed. "You can't demand anything, Muggle." Draco said rudely. "You have no power over me."

Before Uncle Vernon could reply, Harry said Hurriedly, "How can you work for someone who is dead? Dumbledore defeated him remember? It says so on the Chocolate Frogs card." Harry finished. He was most confused.

Lucius laughed cruelly and said in a sarcastic and cruel voice, "Harry, Grindelweld in 1945 was the most powerful Dark Wizard in the world! More powerful than Albus Dumbledore himself. Do you really think he will be able to defeat him? Hardly thinks so."

"But Dumbledore defeated him?" Harry asked puzzled.

"That he did. But he never _killed_ him. Dumbledore managed to brake his powers. That's way the Muggle Second World War ended. Grindelweld knew he was powerless and he fled capture, saying that he'll be back." Lucius answered. He then stared dreamily into space as if remembering his most precious memory. "I remember what my father said. He was a great and loyal follower of his. He said 'Always keep an ear out for Grindelweld. If you were to go with another, he will never be as powerful. No matter what he'd say or do. Be ready to go with Grindelweld when he shows and be ready to be lead into victory against all wizards and witches and especially Muggles. For he can keep you eternally alive and well, such as he.' Grindelweld is so much better and Voldemort, so much wiser and knowledgeable. Voldemort doesn't even know how to escape Death! Voldemort will tremble before Grindelweld!" As he was saying this, Draco looked at his father, and nodded in agreement, and then he looked evilly at Harry and the Dursleys. He then laughed at the end of Lucius's speech and Lucius joined, laughing evilly

The Dursleys looked at Draco and Lucius as if they were mad. All except Dudley. He looked excited for some reason.

"I see. I will still not help you shut down Hogwarts!" Harry said furiously.

"Ah, but you will. You see I know what Fred and George Weasley want with you. You see the have been pranked on during the summer by one unknown pranksters. We know who it is. It's Grindelweld. Draco said with a cruel smile playing about his lips.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter so short. It was going to be longer, but I felt that it would be better it was shorter. The next chapter would be even shorter, but please don't worry! The chapter after that is quite long. I hope you enjoy this and please review it!


	5. Praise of Grindleweld

DISCLAMER: I still don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I won't need to write fanfics!

Praise of Grindelweld part 2

"You see, what made Grindelweld so powerful was practical jokes. He played practical jokes on people. The more evil, the better. Oh you really should hear the sort he played. My father told me. They were the most amusing. He had people hanging from the ceiling and he would put the Beeping Loopest curse on them. His victims were doomed to repeat the same day, the same actions for as long as he wanted. He would put the Cruciatus curse on people in a kind of Hypnotic way. You see in hypnotism, when you say a specific word, the action would take place." Lucius stopped and laughed. Harry looked like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe that this sort of thing the Malfoys found funny. The Dursleys couldn't believe what they were hearing. However, Dudley looked like he was enjoying the story. Harry saw and gave a shudder.

Lucius continued. "It sounded very funny from what my father told me. He said that on the word 'you' people will that the Cruciatus curse on them." Draco and Lucius burst into laughter.

"That's not very funny. That's really sick. "Harry shouted. "It's worse than what you did at the World Cup last year!"

Dudley looked interested. "What is this Cruciatus curse? It sounds really cool.

Draco looked surprised at a Muggles interest in Dark Torture. He had only heard of Muggles fearing it, never liking it and wanting to know how it worked. "It's the torture curse. You are in so much pain; it feels like your very bones are on fire. Not that it has ever happened to me or anything like that."

Dudley grinned wickedly. "I wish I could do that."

Authors note Sorry to leave you on a little cliffhanger. I'm also sorry that this chapter is very short. I felt that it would be better to split the chapter up, but make it 2 chapters. I am also very glad that Fanfiction is fixed so that I can update! Please read and review!


	6. Surprise, Understanding and Acceptence

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry, and if I did, I won't be writing Fanfiction, I will be publishing the next book (hint hint).

Surprise, Understanding and Acceptance

Aunt Petunia went over to Dudley and gave him a big hug. She wanted to give him a bear hug, but he was too big and fat. "Why would you like to torture other people? Surely you don't want to hurt anyone?" She said in a voice barely contained panic.

Uncle Vernon turned to Dudley and cuffed him on the ear and said "Good on you! Someone needs to get rid of those people!" He stopped and realised what he had just said. He turned to Harry and said; "So, I um, realise that we haven't made you life easy living here. But is there any way you could do something?" Uncle Vernon practically begged.

Harry thought for a moment. Before he answered his uncle's question he wanted to get something straight. "Dudley, do you really want to join Draco? No, don't answer now," Harry said as Dudley opened his mouth to answer. "I want you to think about it. Once you have made this decision, there is no going back. Nothing will ever be the same again." Harry thought for another moment. He knew that when he first met Draco, he reminds him of Dudley. He also knew if Dudley could have real power he would go for it. Harry knew that this was the reason that Dudley bulled people; not because he hated them, but for the power that it inspired. Harry sighed and turned to Uncle Vernon. "Uncle, there is someone who can help you and me."

"Yes, yes who is it?" Uncle Vernon asked eagerly.

Just as he was about to answer, Lucius put his want to Harry's heart. "If you give an answer I will kill you."

Harry nodded. He sighed again, then he spoke. "Hedwig. She will get help," He was about to say how when he felt someone punch him so hard in the stomach that it knocked the wind out of him. "Accio Wand!" He managed to gasp out before he fainted.

"Wormtail come here." Voldemort commanded.

Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew) came forward. "Yes Master? Ho, how may I be of service?" He stammered, frightfully.

"I have a loyal subject that has gone traitor. Find out who it is."

"Right, right away master." Wormtail replied stammering and bowed as he left the room.

Harry sat up. He saw that he was in his room in bed and Aunt Petunia was mopping his forehead. He saw that Draco and Lucius wasn't in the room. To his surprise neither was Uncle Vernon nor Dudley, but he expected that Dudley would choose the side with the most power on it. "Aunt Petunia, where are Uncle Vernon and Dudley?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know. All I know is that Dudley went willingly and Vernon was forced. Harry, I think he had been tortured!" Aunt Petunia answered as she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "it's my fault. I should have been strong enough to duel with Lucius! I've failed them." Harry said more to himself than to Aunt Petunia. "I've failed them just like I've failed Ceddric. I can't do anything right. It's my fault! All my fault!" All the feelings that he had tried to block away at the end of last year after the Triwizard Tournament to now suddenly broke away. Harry started crying.

Aunt Petunia stopped crying and noticed that Harry had started. She then said something that Harry had only dreamed of.

"It's not your fault." She said kindly and motherly. "Now tell me what happened."

A/n: Well this is a pretty emotional chapter, near the end that is. I have always thought that Draco and Dudley would become friends if there were a chance. Please can you read and review!


	7. Petunia's Resemntment and Shame

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did, I won't be writing Fanfiction, I will be publishing the next Harry Potter book!

Chapter 6: Petunia's Resentment

And Shame

Harry couldn't believe what happened. He stopped crying, which he was embarrassed about, in amazement. "You want _me_ to tell _you_ about Hogwarts?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Aunt Petunia sighed. "Look, I know we haven't been very kind to you, and our behaviour has been bordering on abuse,"

"Boarding? I think it was!" Harry thought, angry.

"But there is a reason why we, well especially me has been treating you this way." Aunt Petunia sighed again. She has been keeping this secret since Lilly had got the letter about Hogwarts.

Harry looked puzzled and angry. "Well, why have you been treating me badly?"

"It's a long, long story. You see Lilly was older than I was, so she got everything first. I was always being compared to her. Whenever we were at school, it was always 'Lilly this' and 'Lilly that'. All the teachers compared us. You see that Lilly was very clever, and I was average. I always tried my hardest, but it was never enough with my parents. So as the years went by I resented her more and more; I began to wish that _I _were the oldest and the cleverest. Lilly was the apple in my parents' eyes, and I was always in her shadow. My parents were never interested in how I was doing. At Parents' Evenings, when they would come and see my teacher, they would always ask if there was anyway I could do the same work as Lilly did." Aunt Petunia stopped. She looked ashamed.

"I'm starting to understand." Harry commented.

"So you understand that when Lilly got her letter, I was really, really angry and resentful. I knew that my parents would expect me to be a witch, and they were extremely disappointed when I didn't get one. So now I really was in Lilly's shadow. My parents constantly boasted to their friends about Lilly being a witch, and not even once they boasted about my achievements and me. So as well as I resented Lilly, I also resented my parents to the point that where as soon as I could move out, I did. I had never spoken to them again." Petunia wiped her eyes, as she had been talking, she had started crying again.

"I understand all that, but what has that got to do with Uncle Vernon hating me and you hating me? Harry asked, confused.

"When I met Vernon, I told him all about my family and how I was treated and how they treated me and how they favoured Lilly, he started to get angry for me. We started to pretend that I did have a sister and we never communicated with my family again. SO, when you came to our house, you reminded me so much of Lilly with your emerald eye's and I started to resent you as well. Over the years, you have gotten so much more like her, that I began to resent you even more. I know it wasn't your fault but it was a symbol of how much I hated Lilly and I'm really, really very sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Harry looked at his Aunt in amazement. He couldn't believe what he had just heard; yet he knew it was the truth. "Yes I forgive you."

Aunt Petunia burst into tears. She hugged Harry who looked very shocked. She pulled away, wiped her eyes and blew her nose on a tissue. "Now enough about be. So what is all this with someone named Ceddric? Why do you think it's your fault?"

"It's also a very long story." Harry answered. So for the next 3 hours, Harry told his Aunt all about Qudditch and how her was Seeker and the rules of the game. He told her about his friends and enemies and the teachers, and then he stopped.

"Harry I understand all this. But what is it you are trying to tell me about your 4th year that you haven't said?" Aunt Petunia asked gently.

A/N Well I hoped that you have enjoyed this chapter. What is happening with Petunia and why she hates Lilly, is my theory. It might be right or not. Please can you review this chapter and tell me what you think.


	8. Relationship Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be publishing fanfics, I will be writing the fifth book!!

Relationship Renewed

Harry tried to talk. He opened his mouth, but the words were stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath and began talking. 

"So you now know that my godfather, Sirius Black is innocent. The Ministry of Magic, which is our government, has made him innocent. You see he didn't commit any crime. He was framed. You also know that I have kept in contact with him." Harry stopped again.

"Harry when you were out you were moaning and clutching your scar. Why?" Petunia asked softly.

"Well the reason is that Voldemort was talking to someone. You see right before I left for the World Cup, I had a dream where Voldemort murdered some man. Instead of telling you, I told Sirius. Ever since, I have had some dreams about him. I had one now." Harry replied heavily

"I see. Has this got to do with Ceddric?" Petunia asked.

Harry nodded. He proceeded in telling his Aunt about what happened in the Triwizard Tournament, after explaining what it was. he stopped at the end of the Third Task. Aunt Petunia waited patently for Harry to continue. After 10 minutes, Harry told Petunia everything about how Voldemort had risen, the duel and what happened at the end, how he saw his parents and how Ceddric told him to take his body back and everything after the duel. He stopped talking. He didn't release hat he had begun crying again. (A/N I know that Harry that we know from the books wouldn't be caught dead seen crying, but what happened was very traumatic, and this is how I think Harry would react. If you don't like it then sue me.)

"Did you hear Lilly? Petunia said tearfully. She had also begun to cry again.

"I did." Harry nodded. I also heard her in my Year 9 with the Dementors."

"I remember you saying that earlier. I'm really sorry we weren't there for you."

Harry didn't know how to answer that without being rude or swearing, so he didn't say anything. 

Petunia gave Harry a hug then she said: "Well I'm here for you now. What or who were you going to say when you were rudely interrupted by that man?"

"Lucius?"

Petunia nodded. "Yes. Is there anyway to get help?"

"There is. I'll use Hedwig to contact Professor Dumbledore and tell him what happened. Also the Weasley's and of course Sirius."

"Who first and how?"

"Dumbledore, then Sirius; and if we have time, the Weasley's." Harry said as he got out of bed and walked over to Hedwig's cage.

When he got to the cage he noticed that there was a lot of feathers about. Fearing the worse, he looked about the cage and at the bottom of the cage, was Hedwig. Hedwig was lying flat at the bottom of the cage. It was very obvious without trying to find out if she was alive, that Hedwig was dead. Inside the cage there was a note scribbled with blood on a piece of paper which read:

"Shame about the owl. Now you can't send for help. Good. If you want to see your uncle alive again do not do anything. We will contact you."

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter and please can you take a moment of your time to review it. I'm sorry about having Harry crying so much, but like I said before, it was a traumatic end of a bad year.

Also, I will be going on holiday on Thursday, so that I won't be updating this fic for over 10 days. Please bear with me, and I will update almost as soon as I get back from my holiday.


	9. Action Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did I would be publishing the 5th book by now!!!

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. You see after I'd came back from my holiday I started my new job, and I haven't been on the Internet in a long time. But I will now be uploading more frequently.

Action Time

"I don't believe this!" Petunia ranted outraged. "First the brake into the house and terrorising this family! Then they threaten you! Then they knock you out! Then they kidnap Vernon and Dudley! Now they murder Hedwig! This is not on. Not on at all. Is there any other means of contacting your world?!"

Harry was stunned. Yes he was mad too, but he couldn't believe that his Aunt ranted and raved like this. "She really does care." he thought happily .

"Well is there?!" Petunia ranted again.

Harry pulled himself together. "Yes there is; Floo powder. The only way to get that is in Diagon Ally in London. I don't know any other way."

"Fine. I'll grab the car keys and we'll go to London." Petunia said, grabbing the car keys from the windowsill downstairs by the front door.

"Hang on, I've just remembered something." Harry said, running down the stairs to catch up with Petunia.

"What?"

"Well Sirius said that he had been cleared, and he lives near here. I don't know where, but he said in his last letter that he lives near me and he told me not to go and look for him."

"Well I think you should." 

As they were pondering this, Harry heard a tapping noise coming form his bedroom. Harry raced up there with Petunia close behind. When he got to his window he saw that Pig was there. Harry ran and opened the window and snatched the tiny owl out of the air and not bothering to look at the message, he race to find a quill and a piece of parchment which he tore into thirds and wrote the exact same message about what has happened at his house, leaving the part out about Petunia's feelings except in Sirius's letter, and told Pig to deliver the letters to Dumbledore first, and then to Sirius and then to Ron. Before he let Pig out of the window, he hesitantly wrote an extra note to Ron apologising for not sending Pig back right away. He then tied all the notes to the tiny owl and untied the note form Ron, and sent Pig out.

Harry turned back to his Aunt and smiled.

"Well what do we do now?" Petunia asked, not understanding what has just happened.

Harry sighed. "My best friend Ron has written me a letter, and because we need an owl, I've used him to send 3 letters to 3 different people. Dumbledore, Sirius and last of all Ron, explaining and apologising why the owl has been gone for a long time. We will then be getting responses back from hopefully all 3 of them." Harry explained patiently.

"I see. But why can't we use the telephone?" Petunia asked.

"Because they don't have phone numbers." Harry sighed again.

"I see. So now we wait? Do nothing when G-d knows what is happening to Vernon or even Dudley?" Petunia asked angrily.

"Yes." Harry said firmly.

"I'm not happy about it, but as I don't have any ideas, I'll go with yours for the meanwhile.

"Thank you." This is the safest option, we were lucky that we didn't have to knock on doors looking for Sirius."

"I guess you're right."


	10. Another Truth Comes Out

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update (well 2 weeks isn't that long, but I'm sorry anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please can you review. Also, I have noticed that I haven't thanked my reviewers. Thank you for reviewing this story and I'm glad that you like it.

Another Truth Comes Out

"So the Mrs Figg that took care of me all these years when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley out, was or even is another Secret Keeper?! Why didn't you tell me?" Harry replied, shocked.

"Because you didn't need to know. Also if Voldemort ever got a hold of you, and you told him under torture, he would have come after her and killed her, and you." Dumbledore explained.

"It was also my idea that you didn't know. "An elderly voice spoke up." Harry and Petunia whirled around and saw that Mrs Figg was behind them.

"Did anyone else knew?" Harry asked, slightly miffed. He hated the fact that people were keeping secrets from him, things that he had the right to know about.

Just then there was another knock on the door and the ring of the bell. Harry went up to open it and saw that Sirius was standing there with Remus Lupin, another one of Harry's father James's best friends. Harry let them in. 

"Did you know that Mrs Figg was my Secret Keeper?" he asked them.

Both Sirius and Remus looked slightly taken aback, but they nodded. They looked at each other and Sirius spoke up apologetically "We did, sorry we didn't tell you, but Dumbledore and Arabella didn't want you knowing. Also as I am you godfather, it is my duty to protect you and to get someone to watch you when I can't.

Harry sighed. "Fine. I hate that there are some secrets that you are keeping from me." Harry turned to Mrs Figg and asked: "I was wondering, why did you become my Secret Keeper?"

"It's a long story. It started when your parents were at Hogwarts. I was there too teaching Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms. I got very close to your parents. Lily was the best student at Charms and they were both very good at Defence against the Dark Arts, and I used to teach them extra lessons. Also as the war with Voldemort went on, they and Dumbledore plus I had been members of the Order of the Phoenix so we got to work together very often. So, after Hogwarts, we were still members of the Order, and Lily found out that she was pregnant with you, she told Dumbledore at an Order meeting. At the time, I'd happened to be there when they suggested ways of concealing you, I was the one who told them of the Fidelius charm. Also I suggested that if their Secret Keeper went to Voldemort, I would know about Harry so that I could protect you. So after some convincing, James and Lily agreed. You see Dumbledore agreed beforehand that it was a good idea, but he couldn't order them, because it wasn't his place." Mrs Figg said.

"I get it. But then how did Sirius find out?" Harry asked, confused.

"When I was on the run from the Ministry, remember that you and your friend's Ron and Hermione weren't my only correspondence; so was Dumbledore. He told me about the extra Secret Keeper. I was a bit surprised, but I agreed to it." Sirius answered patiently.

"I see. Well how can we help to get my Uncle and possibly my cousin back. also, is it possible for Dudley to become a wizard and get magical powers? Harry asked, wanting to change the subject, as he wanted to get on with saving his family.

A/N: Thank you for reading this and please review this chapter. Also, if you want to be told when upcoming chapters will be uploaded, please could you leave your e-mail address in the review.


End file.
